Give Me the Moon (Dame la Luna)
by Ethavisell
Summary: Cuenta la pequeña historia de amor y romance de como Munechika y Izuminokami se enamoran, un hermoso joven espada de un viejete guapo, pero muy perfecto hasta el alma misma, desarrollando su historia en cuestión de segundos, minutos y un día ese afecto que los toma por sorpresa a ambos. 100% Izuminokami x Mikazuki


_**Disclaimer**_ **:** Los personajes e historia del anime/game como todos sus derechos de autor le pertenecen al estudio _**Doga Kobo**_ , dirigido por **Takashi Naoya** , en el anime. Y en el juego los derechos son para _**Nitroplus**_ y _**DMM Games**_ Este fic es sólo una adaptación del mismo.

 **❤️ 🎀** _**Nota de la autora**_ **❤️ 🎀** : Bueno es un fic dirigido al público en general que le guste la historia, decidí crear un pequeño fic súper corto para ir ablandando un poco mi escritura y también porque me encantan estos dos juntos xD. Pero vamos no es una rareza de fic. Estoy probando cosas. La historia ya está completa.

Si quieren algo especial y corto con otra pareja, pues me lo pueden pedir ^^ ¿why not? como también si se quedaron ganas de ver más de esto dos jajaja, puedo intentarlo escribir si tengo tiempo, pero eso es todo, como ven sigo estando en la serie y no me quise salir del contexto, lo único que armonizo es un corto romance de amor a primeras XD.

 **Agradecimientos** : Pues a ¡ustedes! Porque leen el fic y me motiva mucho ;3 ❤️

* * *

 **Capítulo I – Tú y Yo (El día en que nos conocimos, el día que te amé)**

* * *

 _ **Ciudadela...alguna época por allí...**_

Hermosa y coloreada es la _primavera,_ donde el _señor de la luna_ resplandece con mayor fuerza que en otras épocas del año; en que las hojas caen sobre su blanca, Hermosa y coloreada es la _primavera,_ donde el _señor de la luna_ resplandece con mayor fuerza que en otras épocas del año; en que las hojas caen sobre su blanca, tenue y jovial tez de seda sin opacar su belleza. Iluminando así, su sagrada habitación en el que yace su perfecto filo lunar fundido en su bien añejo y ligero cuerpo. El cual está marcado por preciosos dibujos de la historia y experiencia de arduas batallas físicas, donde aquella hermosa vista hace que el tiempo sea infinito ante los ojos de quien lo mire con detenimiento.

Mientras las flores de cerezo esparcen su delicioso aroma por doquier, transportan el fino aroma de su divinidad al más incauto de los seres que habitan bajo el mismo techo de ese paraíso llamado: _ciudadela_.

 _Mikazuki Munechika_ es el nombre una de las cinco grandes espadas del maravilloso Japón feudal; ese ser no es más que es una rareza única apodado como la _'primera primavera' o señor de la luna para los de su confianza_ , sin duda que es la más encantadora entre todas las forjas humanas, digna de admiración, deseo y suplica constante de su magnífico ser, tanto que sobrepasa toda perfecta existencia habida y por haber de ese pequeño lugar.

—¿Por qué te escondes, bebé?, acércate que deseo conocerte un poco más...

Expresó Munechika con esa amabilidad y dulce voz que lo caracterizaba siempre.

El mayor miró al que todos señalaban en ese hogar; ya que dicen que más radiante y ensueño es el señor del verano, aquel que va de paso abrasando con su filo ardiente cada batalla que le impongan. Pero el señor del verano no es una rareza tan grande como Munechika, sin embargo es tan cálido como el mismo sol y Kanesada Izuminokami es su nombre, el nombre de aquel que le robó el corazón a la espada más hermosa de Japón.

Puedes verlo a través de cada reflejo del espejo besando a aquellas almas fogosas con su mirada. Él no es una rareza tan grande como Mune-sama, pero sí es tan cálido como el mismo sol y _Kanesada Izuminokami_ es su nombre.

—Yo... —Kanesada salió algo nervioso de aquella esquina en donde iba todos los días a ver a Mikazuki en silencio.

—No quise interrumpir, lo pasabas bien con Kogi hace un rato y...

El apodado _'vejete'_ por su propia persona, interrumpió el discurso cuando soltó una dulce sonrisa ante esa timidez del espada que se asomaba risueño en su puerta.

Era raro viniendo de alguien tan guapo como _Kane-san_ actuar de ese modo tan sumiso, porque todos los de su clase solían presentarse bien y sin vergüenza alguna —. Ya veo lo que pasa Izumi-san ¿puedo llamarte así verdad?

Preguntó _Munechika_ dando media vuelta para observarlo, aún sentado de rodillas siguió abanicándose ante el calor del verano que entraba pidiendo su permiso. Por supuesto, que sin apartar la mirada del joven extendió su mano hacía él.

—Ven acércate, que no muerdo ¿a no ser que quieras ser mordido? —agregó en tono de broma al joven.

 _Kane-san_ se acercó y con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y lo miró, tomando su mano para depositar un tibio beso en la misma.

—Veo que sabes bien mi nombre a pesar de no ser una rareza como tú con tanta...

Se mordió la lengua a sí mismo para no hablar de más, o más bien para no decir lo hermoso que estaba ese día y lo tanto que le había gustado desde que llegó a la ciudadela.

—¿Con tanta?... —susurró Munechika entre esos finos labios intentando argumentar lo que quiso decirle Kane.

—Nada... —insistió Kanesada.

—¿Seguro? —replicó Munechika en modo de pregunta.

Kane pensó que ese hombre estaba tan dotado de hermosura, que ni siquiera podía sostener su propia mirada por mucho tiempo.

—Estoy entrenando mucho para volverme un gran espada, claro espero poder evolucionar y poder defender la historia mejor de lo que lo he venido haciendo hasta ahora.

Munechika entrecerró los ojos sin dejar de lado esa calma y sonrisa que caracterizaba cada parte de su esculpido rostro, estudiando a Izuminokami y sus palabras.

—Ne... eso está bien y me alegro, pero Izumi-kun ¿me ibas decir que era hermoso verdad? —soltó una risita tierna al ver que el joven espada reaccionó nervioso ante su comentario—. ¡Eso era!

Por supuesto que el viejo era experto en leer semblantes jóvenes como el de Kanesada.

—¿Entonces por qué quieres hacerte más fuerte?, aparte de proteger la historia ¿tienes algo más mente?, tienes que tener algo más para contarme esto, ¿o sólo tenías ganas de entablar una conversación interesante conmigo?

Kanesada se tensó al escucharlo. Estaba algo más nervioso por lo que sus manos temblaron un poco. Incluso su cuerpo se aferró al piso con fuerza ante lo peligroso del asunto o, mejor dicho, de que Munechika diera con su fibra sensible. Poco a poco el mayor iba destapando a aquel hombre por sí solo.

Munechika se metía fácilmente en sus pensamientos, escudriñando cada cuadro blanco que tenía Kane por dentro, intentando pintarlo de un color diferente cada vez que le dejaba el paso libre. Por eso ahora debía pensarse bien las palabras.

—También porque quiero proteger a las personas que quiero. A la gente de la historia, pero ¿sabes?, mejor me voy porque la verdad es que...

No terminó de hablar cuando un anciano inquieto y juguetón movió sus dedos a una velocidad invisible, posándolos en los labios del espada menor.

—Shhh perdóname a mí, estoy siendo imprudente en algo y te estoy prestando mucha atención ahora mismo —dijo quitando suavemente su índice de esa suave boca.

—Nadie viene a ver un viejo como yo, a no ser que necesite un consejo o quiera entablar una amistad, quién sabe...

Munechika acotó bien su acento con esas últimas dos palabras y se acercó al joven, acortando su distancia con la de Kane quien lo miró asustado y a la vez, con esa mirada inusual en sus ojos, era un contacto visual pasional y lleno de deseo—, ahora eres libre de irte.

El cuerpo de Kane ardía por su cercanía y no podía despegarse de sus bellos ojos en forma de media luna, ese brillo intenso que hacia caer a cualquiera fuera del pedestal y en cámara lenta, sin salvación alguna.

Sin darse cuenta, el joven espada se acercó lentamente a _Munechika_ , quien lo tenía hechizado con sus finos labios y su dulce mirada. Sin embargo... una gota de sudor surcó la mejilla de Kane que, vacilando un poco en sus pensamientos, se detuvo a un centímetro de los labios del mayor, haciendo que sus miradas chocaran al instante:

—Yo...

Ese día la habitación estaba vacía y la casa sin ningún alma de los demás espadas, porque estaban en misión.

Y allí era donde entró el temible y fresco otoño; cuando los árboles pierden sus hojas y el crujir de sus ramas se levanta en una melodía, dejando que el viento pase a helar la superficie, para que el invierno ingrese a poco a poco a la piel de los amantes, juntándolos en merced de la nada, para darse calor.

—¿Tú?... —el viejo espada pensó que Kane se iba ya, pero—, dímelo ahora...

Munechika redujo el centímetro que quedaba entre los labios de él y Kane. Acercando su cuerpo y atrapando su calor, sitúa su mano izquierda sobre la de Kane, apoyándose de la misma donde con un suave desliz, lo acaricia con las yemas de sus dedos.

¡Ah! y de repente las aves no cantan al atardecer, ¿verdad?, o quizá sí, pero más las cigarras cuyo camuflaje era imperante en medio de tanto peligro, luego cuando cae la noche y los grillos hacen su parte, hasta que son cazados por su depredador de forma lenta y algo salvaje, y finalmente devorados.

—Siendo honesto...me gustas desde hace mucho —aclaró Kanesada. Pero tarde para arrepentirse, sus labios se habían rozado y la piel del menor estaba más caliente que leña en fuego. Pidiéndole más a su amante.

—¿De verdad eso es todo? —preguntó Munechika para cerciorarse de otras cosas.

—Mikazuki, no me había acercado a ti porque pensé que tú y...

—Que Kogi y yo teníamos algo ¿No? —depositó un templado y superficial beso por encima alejándose nuevamente un poco, agarrando aquella mano que acarició con fuerza—. Ya lo sospechaba desde hace un tiempo, por eso quise conocerte ahora, pero tú no te atrevías a acercarte a mí por miedo a ser rechazado.

Kane bajó la mirada. Él realmente era bueno leyendo sus pensamientos, su corazón palpitaba rápido y por sus venas corría la sangre como río caudaloso, haciendo estragos sobre cada temblor que generaban las palabras de Munechika acercase a la verdad.

—¿Entonces no estas con ese zorro viejo?...

El hermoso ser con ojos extraños y bordes dorado dentro de ellos, soltó una pequeña carcajada, al escuchar aquello que venía con algo llamado, 'celos' —. Es un lindo espada que siempre me acompaña sí, hacemos buen equipo siempre, pero no somos nada más de lo que piensas Kane-san.

Dijo Munechika mientras tomaba los nudillos de Kanesada y los besaba como si fuese una hermosa invitación.

Por eso Munechika continuó admirando el curtido rostro del joven espada de cabellos color obsidiana, y como estos adornaban el piso con su perfecta longitud. A decir verdad, Munechika no se consideraba el único espada hermoso, ya que Izuminokami lo era con esa inocencia y juventud que desprendía.

Kanesada no pudo soslayar al viejo espada y se mordió los labios por descuido, provocando una leve y preciosa contracción de ardor en el rostro de Mikazuki; quien esbozó una atrevida sonrisa de picardía.

—Espero que con los días siguientes me dejes conocerte más —no podía pedir que saliesen ahora, porque ambos tenían que enamorarse poco a poco, o al menos eso pensaba Kanesada. Sin darse cuenta que ya estaba enamorado de Mune-sama. El amor pasa en cualquier momento y no es algo que alguien pueda controlar.

—¿Quieres ser mi novio, Kanesada? —sonsacó el viejo directo al menor y sin perder el tiempo.

—Yo... —Kane no supo que responder en ese momento, cuando un miedo lo invadió.

—Pero claro que vamos a ir conociéndonos más, tanto espiritual como íntimamente, no importa como comencemos a conocernos Kane, lo importante es que lo hagamos a partir de ahora.

Dijo Munechika soltando su mano para llevarla al rostro de aquel muchacho, quien lo miró con esos ojos llenos de ilusión y a la vez de temor.

Kanesada sonrió inesperado ante tal declaración.

—Eso quiere decir que también... ¿te gusto? —indagó Kane sin perder ese hermoso rubor de sus mejillas. La verdad es que estaba muy nervioso con esos roces y muestras de cariño por parte del mayor de los espadas.

—¿Sorprendido?, no me gustas, me encantas y te quiero Kane-san aparte de que me pareces muy guapo, ¿me vas a aceptar?

Mune le guiñó un ojo al menor mientras llevaba la comisura de sus dedos a su boca, dejando pequeños besos en los mismos—. Y no te preocupes por Kogi, ya te dije que no somos más que sólo buenos amigos.

 _Izuminokami Kanesada_ , estuvo sin duda quieto estudiando cada movimiento del otro, por lo que determinó que podía confiar en él. Dibujó una preciosa sonrisa y asintió en un suave susurró un _"sí acepto"._

Luego de eso, sabía que lo que venía era realmente vergonzoso al inicio, aunque nunca había estado con nadie de ese modo antes—. Perdóname si no tengo mucha... experiencia en este tema...

Explicó Kane sin dejar ese leve sonrojo de lado.

Mune-kun soltó otra carcajada y luego se acercó a él, sin soltar sus manos, sus labios atraparon de inmediato los de Kanesada, fundiéndose poco a poco en un beso lento y continuo, sin detenerse, ahogando poco a poco sus respiraciones.

Kanesada lo abrazó fuerte y empezó a acariciar la espalda del mayor, mientras Mikazuki rodeaba con ambos brazos su cuello. El menor profundizó el beso a medida que iban pasando los minutos, sin despegarse ya sus lenguas estaban en una pelea abismal desbordando más pasión que un incendio expandiéndose, absorbiendo el poco aire que tenían a su alrededor en ese momento, alimentando ese ímpetu sexual de ambos que crecía poco a poco.

Munechika lo empujó suavemente contra el piso de la habitación y siguió besándolo descontroladamente, sin separarse acariciaba su torso por debajo del Yukata del hermoso joven, hasta separarse un poco de él.

—Ambos vamos a experimentar todo lo que quieras y aprenderás —aclaró Munechika, volviendo a morder sus labios de forma sumisa y juguetona.

Kanesada estaba embobado por la belleza de Munechika, tanto que se dejó llevar y ciñó con destreza las caderas de ese perfecto ser. La manera en que miró los ojos de él, mientras este le hablaba sin interrumpir un sólo término de lo dicho por el mayor, se dio cuenta que realmente era especial.

—Munechika, gracias por darme esta oportunidad, yo te voy queriendo un poco más cada vez, siento que este amor no tendrá límites.

Aquellas palabras se transformaron en un canto nocturno bajo el frío y embriagante invierno; donde el cuerpo de Munechika reposaba tranquilo junto al de Kanesada, luego de una larga sesión de caricias y besos.

—¿Te sientes bien? —preguntó Mune jugando con sus dedos sobre el vientre de su amado Kanesada.

—Algo cansado pero bien —respondió el menor de los espadas mientras se deba la vuelta para abrazar a Munechika.

El mayor aprovechó y le dio un tierno beso al Kanesada, luego se quedó oliendo el dulce aroma de su cuello dándole pequeños besos en esa zona, hasta que finalmente lo abrazó con más fuerza, quedando ambos arropados entre pequeñas caricias.

—Tienes suerte, tú no sólo me gustas demasiado, yo tampoco estaba seguro de decírtelo, porque pensé que me odiabas o algo...siempre tuve esa impresión de ti —aclaró el viejo sin querer herirlo.

Kanesada se sobresaltó un poco al oír eso último, ¿odiarlo?, jamás habría pensado en eso hacia él ni de ningún otro espada —, lo que sí es cierto es que te envidiaba un poco por tus habilidades, pero odiarte... jamás, no vuelvas a pensar algo así de mí.

Respondió Kane sin dejar de acariciar su cabello con una de sus manos, mientras con la otra subió un poco a Munechika, ciñéndolo de esa delgada cintura que tenía, terminando de aclarar ese asunto al mayor—, no quiero que este momento termine...

El espada mayor lo que más odiaba, era el pesimismo disfrazado tras sus palabras llenas de dudas, sabía que era la cruel verdad de un mundo donde la historia cambia constantemente; y por eso deberían seguir defendiendo la tradición contra los entes de regresión, para que nada cambie y los afecte, incluso hasta él tenía miedo.

—No terminará a menos que quieras que eso termine, pequeño Izu.

Lo de Kanesada era la pura realidad, aunque a veces odiaba ser realista, así que siguió pensando un poco más mientras Munechika se soltaba el agarre de Kanesada, situándose atrevidamente sobre él, sentándose y rozando sus partes mientras apoyaba las manos de las palmas de Izuminokami.

—Al menos yo no quiero que cambie y debemos pelear por eso —afirmó el vejete bello con una sonrisa de par en par.

Munechika a pesar de ser un 'vejete', era realmente hermoso, perfecto y tan dulce que daban ganas de comérselo vivo. Al menos él no podía dejar de dar vueltas en la cabeza de Kanesada, mientras un leve rubor salía una vez más en sus mejillas al sentir como este lo provocaba vil e inocentemente.

—Usted es perverso —Kanesada soltó una linda sonrisa como regalo al mayor. _Las sonrisas siempre son un regalo de amor y amabilidad, aquellas que vienen llenas de calidez y sorpresas._

Munechika se meneaba de a poco encima de él, reído, y sí, provocándolo empezaba a entibiar zona cervical con el calor de sus roces con sus ropas todavía puestas—, me encanta que vayamos lento y al grano, aún estamos explorando nuestros cuerpos, ¿te imaginas si tenemos relaciones ahora?...

Una sonrisa casi perversa y lozana a su vez se dibujó en el rostro de Kanesada—, sí...y conste que será tu culpa por provocarme.

El azabache lo apretó más fuerte contra sí mismo, para acto seguido halarlo del Yukata haciendo que cayese sobre él, y sus tibias manos se colaron por la suave piel de Munechika—, no quiero arrancarte la ropa, porque antes que este paso ardiente suceda entre nosotros, quiero que aceptes al menos una cita conmigo Mikazuki.

El viejo no tenía intención de separarse de Kanesada, pero se levantó con esa agilidad que lo caracterizaba y cuando su compañero menos lo esperó, Munechika ya se había vestido de la forma más hermosa del mundo para ir a una cita:

—¡Acepto irme contigo a donde sea! —extendió su mano mientras su amante apenas de levantaba, asombrado por la velocidad en que... se había arreglado el mayor.

De repente salieron unas lágrimas, pero provocadas por la risa que se pegó Izuminokami, en ese momento claro; al ver lo voraz y gracioso que podría llegar a ser su bello novio—, ¡Jajaja! que rápido eres Mune...

Suspirando, Kane se calmó y tomó la mano de Munechika, para sentir como se levantaba de un jalón. Pero a diferencia del viejo espada, Kanesada tardó diez minutos en arreglarse para la cita.

Volviendo donde su amado lo extendió el brazo amablemente —. ¿Vamos a dar un paseo al árbol de cerezo?

—Claro pero ¿Llevamos algo de comer? —indagó Munechika sosteniendo el brazo de Kanesada, dedicándole una hermosa sonrisa, de esas que ni el sol tan brillante podía sostener con tanta claridad.

—Claro, si quieres —dijo el pelinegro al momento que sostenía con suavidad aquella mano que lo agarraba de forma tan dulce y delicada—. Lo que tú quieras haremos hoy, pero luego nos divertiremos a mi modo ¿Te parece?...

Munechika se aferró más él mientras ambos salieron al jardín. Antes de irse pasaron por la cocina para llevar algo de comida y vino, por su puesto, porque no podía faltar en una velada romántica.

Finalmente cuando caminaron, el mayor sintió por un momento como las hojas de los árboles se mecían inquietas, mientras su ramas parecían quebrarse con el viento, creando un perfecto paisaje lleno de paz y arrebato; aquel movimiento que esa corriente oprimía al recorrer cada pliegue de sus ropajes con fuerza, era indescriptible.

El espada mayor veía como el aire jugaba a estirar los alborotados y negros cabellos de su amado, que tan largo y trenzado a los lados, contrastaba perfectamente con el escenario; _¡por dios!_ , en ese momento Munechika abrió sus ojos asombrado, siendo iluminados por una luz única, esa luz llamada... _amor_.

Entonces, Mikazuki supo que amaba a Izuminokami desde que lo vio por primera vez, y ahora más desde que lo conoció, que seguro lo amaría mucho más cuando el tiempo avanzara a su lado. No lo amaba sólo por su belleza, sino... por todo aquello que le transmitió estando a su lado.

Mikazuki se dio cuenta que estaba cambiando tan rápido, en su ya no "tan" solitario corazón, entonces comprendió en el silencio, que él era como el regalo que jamás había llegado a su vida, de hecho, era el regalo de la vida y el destino.

Kane-san iba distraído viendo los pétalos de cerezo caer frente a él, con un brillo inusual en sus ojos, entonces supo que habían llegado ante ese gran árbol, era el icono más valioso para todos los espadas. Colisionando con la belleza a su alrededor, desvió su mirada ante un atento Munechika, quien lo había estado observando desde hace unos minutos.

Sorprendido se detuvo al ver como Mune-sama lo miraba, tan lleno de vida, tan despierto, como nunca lo había visto antes, aunque esos sollozos que emergían suaves por sus mejillas... le preocuparon un poco, pero no parecían de tristeza porque su sonrisa estaba allí:

—¿Estás bien? Mikazuki yo... ¿Hice algo mal? —se acercó quedando frente a él y envolviendo al mayor en sus fuertes brazos hasta rozar sus narices.

Munechika correspondió y se mantuvo pegado a su cuerpo, secó sus lágrimas para acto seguido y en un impulso besarlo, transmitiendo mediante esa cálida unión, todo lo que tenía dentro en ese momento, ese sentimiento que jamás olvidaría y, que no quería que Izuminokami olvidara.

Al cabo de unos minutos, Munechika se despegó de él, dejando un hilo de saliva entre ambos, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos—, no pasa nada, es sólo que pienso que soy afortunado de que me hayas encontrado, Kane-san vivamos juntos por siempre, Kane yo... —su voz tembló cuando vio esos azules ojos de Kane resplandeciendo de emoción.

Ese murmullo de súplica en invierno, proveniente de la misma luna, era cada vez más encantadora y real; Kane-san vio a un dios fascinado ante él en silencio, aquellas hebras azul oscuro se mecían ungidas de preciosidad, sin duda eran su perdición y sus bellos orbes azul oscuro, combinados con un tono amarillo como el de media luna, era indescifrable.

No había lenguaje para describir la calidez de su ser en una sola palabra... quizá, sí, amor, pero amor verdadero. Kane-san lo amaba con todo y lo que era y no quería dejarlo ir, eso le decía su corazón en ese momento, en eso no se equivocó.

—Munechika —tomó los nudillos de sus manos y los besó para luego mirarlo a los ojos, devolviendo el gesto de aquella vez—. Me he enamorado de ti, no sé cómo pero siento que no quiero dejarte ir jamás, quiero vivir para estar juntos el tiempo que sea necesario, quiero que el tiempo sea eterno para ambos, te amo.

—Yo también te amo, Kane-san —entrelazó una mano con la del menor, y como acto seguido enredaron sus cuerpos, convirtiéndose en uno con el ambiente que los rodeaba. Munechika escondió su rostro en su cuello y Kanesada recostó el suyo sobre su perfumado y suave cabello.

—Y luego de este suave baile, ¿me regalarás la luna para guardarla en mi corazón?

Kane le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla al mayor, quien mantuvo una agitada sonrisa, sin soltarlo ni despegar sus cuerpos.

—Te regalo eso y mi cuerpo entero, incluida mi alma esta noche Izumi-kun.

Expresó el hermoso y mayor de los espadas, atañendo a sus sentimientos en ese suave abrazo.

Y así es todo; como un viejo baile se baila sobre la pista desde el comienzo. Ambos comenzaron a danzar de manera suave bajo aquel enorme cerezo; lugar en donde todos los sueños se cumplían mientras sus flores caían, mientras hubiese un sueño, mientras existiera amor y las personas siguieran luchando por ser ellos mismos, luchando por lo que tanto aman, sea lo que sea, nada acabaría ni siquiera en la eternidad; porque al igual la buena música, lo bueno jamás morirá.

De lo contrario, todo renacería al instante una y otra vez hasta que alcancen la eternidad.

 _«Dame la luna cuando el sol se esconda y regálame el sol cuando la luna se sienta sola y no muestre la cara, será una promesa eterna, quedarme a tu lado a bailar en las primaveras»_.

 _*Fin._

* * *

 _Gracias por leer_ _❤️ Recuerden que puedo hacer de otras parejas si me dan la sugerencia. :3 adoro escribir historias, espero haya sido de su agrado y si quieren dejarme un comentario acerca de la misma, siempre será bienvenido.  
_

 _Osakini!_


End file.
